Triangles to squares
by cyclops7376
Summary: ok so this takes place after s2 finally. Its about kat and Damon stefan and elena a little bit of everyone really. so after a few ups and downs they adopt some twins and go threw all that kinda stuff you know
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the vampire diaries or any of its characters

This story takes place right after Katherine tells Elena about Stefan . this is a kamon and stelena story with other couples as well . sorry for any miss spelled words but im not really paying attention to that

Chapter 1 – too many unanswered questions

Damon's POV –

I lay in my bed staring into Elena's eyes . Katherine was walking down the stairs . I felt bed for her . For once in my undead life , I felt bad for Katherine . Even though she was paying her debt to me , she still saved my life and I knew she had no place to go . I had six bedrooms in this mansion . Surely I could put up with her a while longer if it meant more people to help get Stefan back . " I'll be right back ." I got up and quickly ran down the stairs after her . " wait " I grabbed her wrist and turned her around ."what you want to be the one to slam the door in my face ?" she asked looking a little bit hurt . " No . You have no place to go . I have a room set up you can stay in ." I stated . She smirked like she already knew I would offer . I always tried to speak with little emotion in my voice when I was around Katherine . I unconditionally loved her and I always will . But she hurt me too many times to forget . Besides , she made the same choice Elena had made . Stefan , it would always be Stefan .

"well I am the one who witnessed Stefan with Klaus . I guess I have important information . I'll stay" Katherine finally spoke . She walked to her bedroom making sure she pulled her fingers along my chest when making her exit . I went to my room to find Elena on the chair in my room staring blankly into nothing . " I can't believe he just left . No goodbye ." Elena said . " Don't worry . I will do anything it takes to get him back . I am even working with _Katherine_ to get him back" I said trying to comfort her . She smiled . I loved when she smiled . It sent electrical currents shivering down his spine . She was his drug . She was Elena . Just then I herd the door opening downstairs . We both went down to the door with Katherine following not too far behind us . It was probable Ric coming to check on how I was doing . Then I seen him . My little brother whom I loved and hated . My little brother who I was suppose to protect . Who had been taken by Klaus .

"what are you doing here Stefan ?" Elena scream as she jumped into his arms . Stefan just laughed . He was different then before . " Klaus offered me a deal" Stefan said proud of his negotiation skills . "what kind of a deal ?" I asked . " Well , I could either stay on my diet with him . Or I could live off human blood and come home ." He said sounding a little disappointed he didn't stay true to his ways . "of course he said blood bags could be used . He will check in one me once a month for a year . Then after that he will visit once a year for a decade ." he said . "but he can't stay in mystic falls he is a danger to it's residents so we must find another way to kill him ." Stefan spoke . of course he would say that . Him and his whole I-gotta-protect-the-town-from-evil thing he had going on . I sighed in relief of my brothers return and flopped down on the couch . Just then realized what tomorrow was . The worst day of the year . The day I hated most . The day I hated Stefan most . " dammit" I said accidently to loud . All eyes were on me . " I mean dammit it's good to have you home !" I tried to cover for myself unconvincingly and obvious .

Stefan laughed while shaking his head . "still the same old Damon" he chuckled . "of course I am . It's only been a day ." I said sarcasm in my voice . "lets get you to bed . It's getting late ." Stefan told Elena . I watched them walk upstairs . Katherine was god knows where , but then again did I really care ? I fell into a slumber while leaving on the Celtics and lakers game . I enjoyed basketball . I was at the first NBA game . It seemed to calm me .

The next day Stefan's POV

I felt strong but on edge . I now know why Damon drank this devil juice . "good morning" Elena was already dressed . " Damon made chocolate chip pancakes !" of course he did . He had them almost every morning . I put on my shirt and my grey sweat pants . As I started to leave I seen what day today was on the calendar . " Oh god !" I said not meaning for Elena to hear me . " Oh nothing just that today is the worst day of my life ! Damon hates me so much on this date every year . He even tried to kill me a few times …" my voice trailed off . "why" I knew she would ask me that . "I really don't know . He swore he would only tell me if I guessed right . But I am going to get it out of him this year !" I declared . I hoped Damon was in as good a mood possible . "Is it his birthday ? Did you forget ?" Elena asked . "know it isn't his birthday . Its something else ." I stated . I knew Damon's birthday . It wasn't for another month . We walked downstairs . Damon was lounging on the couch . Katherine in the chair beside him .

"Hello big brother" I said . I was trying to get him angry so I could bring up the subject of this date , and hopefully the answer I was looking for . Damon didn't give me a reply . He was getting me angry now . " Where'd you learn you manners from . father ?" I asked . Right away he stood up with one of the most furious faces I had ever seen on him . I was actually a bit terrified . Even Katherine flinched . "You would know wouldn't you , because your just … like … HIM !" Damon spit the words at me . They hurt like a million daggers stabbed into me . " Guys calm down, theres no need for this" Katherine stated . We ignored her and Elena . "why don't you just tell me after all these years why your so angry with the world and me on this date every year !" I asked . I waited so long to know this answer . Damon sighed trying to calm himself but I could tell he was still very angry .

"fine Stefan I'll spell it out for you though you don't deserve it . Today was the day you had the only person who truly loved me KILLED !" Damon stated . " Katherine didn't die on this date" I sated . I look at the smug look on her face . She was happy I remembered that date . " I'm not talking about Katherine !" Damon said again . Then who was he talking about ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the vampire diaries or its characters

If you wanna know what happened last time read chapter 1

Chapter 2 – questions answered with questions

Stefan's POV

"Damon , would you please tell me who and what your talking about ?" I begged him . Damon sighed and put his head down . He seemed so said and depressed and , some how it was my fault . " When you were born Stefan . You are what made mother ill . Father said she was to weak . I had to witness him put a bullet into mothers head . If she hadn't had you , she would have lived . I would have had some one to talk to while you were off pleasing father and playing your childish games with Katherine . I had to take the blame for every mistake you made . I had been beaten by him every morning and every night until I could fight back . How many times did he beat you Stefan ? You were the mistake he loved . I apparently reminded him to much of ma ma that he couldn't even look me in the eyes anymore . I stopped caring long before I was a vampire Stefan ." Damon was looking weaker with each word he spoke . Tears were forming in his eyes but wouldn't fall . Elena had tears running down her face . Katherine looked like she wanted to give Damon the biggest hug but she restrained herself . I was shaking because every word he spoke was true .

Our mother was an Italian women . My father an American . We were born in Italy . We had no accent at all due to our fathers gene . I was three Damon eight when she died . Father wanted us to settle back in to America with him . Damon was close with my mother . He always carried 3 different pictures of her in his wallet . One with just him and mother , one with me , him and mother , and one with just her . Elena hugged him . Normally this would bother me but considering Damon's state I was happy she did it . " I'm sorry Damon . I truly am . For everything , I shouldn't have let him do to you what he did ." I said . It was hard to see my brother like this , it hurt to see my brother like this . "No it's fine . I can't blame you for this one little brother . If you don't mind I would like to be alone for awhile to celebrate mothers birthday" he spoke leaving the house walking out back . I had no idea mother was killed on her birthday let alone by my father . Probable because I was only three at the time and father told me little about what I didn't already know of her .

I watched my brother walk out the back door . I knew as well as every one else in the room exactly where he was headed . He would be at the water fall out behind the house , just about a mile away . He was there , if I had the courage to go speak to him later . But I had work to do today . I had people to inform about Klaus . I would go see Alaric first . I felt the eyes on my back as a I grabbed my coat and started for the door . "where are you going ?" Elena called . " I have to go see Ric . I will return after a little while ." I walked out .

Elena's POV

I watched Stefan walk out the door . I turned to Katherine who was just sitting there trying to process the story Damon had told us . I wiped the tears from my cheek . "Did you know about this ?" I asked Katherine . She and Stefan knew Damon better than anyone . Apparently so did his mother . Katherine shook her head " Damon would never tell me about his mother . He was always secretive . His feelings were so strong that I even couldn't get answers out of him by compelling him" Katherine said . Wow Damon was a MaMa's boy . I laughed silently to myself . "you know him so well Katherine . Maybe you should go talk to him ." I finally said what we were both thinking . "yeah maybe ." she said smugly . I normally didn't like her near Damon . It wasn't a jealousy thing it was more of a protective thing . She always managed to bring out the worst in Damon and hurt him . Damon and I grew closer everyday . I didn't know how on earth I was going to tell Stefan that I had kissed Damon . Maybe I didn't have too .

My phone started buzzing . I took it out of my pocket , read the name . I started walking out while I was talking . "hi Jer , what's up ?" I was curious . "The lawyers called . Elena , there making you my legal guardian since your going to be 18 in a few days and you have a house deed . So there meeting us In an hour to talk about the house and custody rights ." Jermey sounded rather happy . He probable thought now that I'm his guardian and I would have to adopt him , that I would let him do whatever he wanted . "yeah I'll be over in a few minutes . But um , Stefan and I were talking and you should move in to the boarding house . Caroline is too , because she doesn't fully trust her mom yet . I think we should sell the house ." I didn't want to sell the house … but Bonnie and I spent most of our time at the boarding house now . We watched movies with Stefan until it was late then she would go to the witch burial site . I could get some good money for the house . And there was lots of bedrooms at the boarding house . " yeah that sounds cool . I wouldn't mind being able to hang with Bonnie and Damon more ." Jermey started hanging out with Damon a lot . He was almost as close to Damon now as Alaric is . It did bother me though that jermey wasn't as close to Stefan . " I will see you soon Jer ." I hung up , got in my car and drove home .

Katherine's POV

I watched television for a good hour . When Damon failed to return I was worried . But I was I worried . I did love Damon very much . But I always loved Stefan more . Didn't I ? It's not like Damon was just going to forgive me all of a sudden anyway . why hadn't he told me about his mother ? That really bothered me . It was nawing at me . I couldn't stop thinking about it . Damon trusted me so much in 1864 . He told me I was the only one since his mother . But that was all he said . I kept having the same memory of the night we were walking in the dark through the woods .

***flashback***

"miss Katherine we shouldn't be out this late , it's against the town rules . Father will have my head" Damon seamed ashamed to speak of his father ."well mister Salvatore your brother does not worry about your father and nor should you ." I protested . He started laughing . "I do not fear my father . Not any more . I simply wish to not be the talk of the town for the week . Besides that my dearest mother would not approve of this if she were here" that was all he did with his mom . He only spoke of what she wanted him to do not telling me anymore . I helled his face in my palm " you care for your mother so much" he looked puzzled . " You're the first person I truly trust since Ma ma ." he said her name with the accent he sometimes had . He was more like his mother Stefan like his father . " you must miss her deeply" I said sympathetically . "più si sa . più della mia stessa vita" he said softly . He knew Italian so well . He had learned it when he learned to speak . My Italian was rusty but I understood he said more than you know , more than my own life . He would often say this saying when he spoke of people he loved .

We would tried to have as many conversations as possible in Italian because Stefan often listened in on them . "si è poi nulla di più bello che io abbia mai previsto i miei occhi su ." Damon spoke . I knew it meant you are more beautiful than anything I have layed my eyes on , or something close to that . He often said this phrase to me . Then he said I love you katerina Petrova in Bulgarian . I remember the shock on my face . How did he know I was from Bulgaria ? how does he know my true name ? I laughed with him . "I love you too" I spoke softly in his ear and kissed him .

***end of flashback***

That was one of the best memories I had with Damon . That was the night I had fell in love with him . That was the night that things between me and the brothers had gotten more complicated then I imagined . I knew Damon's father wanted me to marry Damon because he hoped I would change him and we were the same age . We were twenty two and attending university , that we both hadn't enjoyed . But there was something about his talented and brilliant younger high school brother . The town new I was with damon . But they also knew my extra curricular activities with his younger brother . I loved both brothers . maybe on more than the other . Defiantly one more than the other . But the question now was which one more ?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I own the characters that I didn't create

Authers note : I no I made a few tweeks but bare with me

Chapter 3 – mixed emotions

Damon's POV

It had been an hour and I have since I finally said aloud what I didn't tell anyone. I felt sort of relieved to say it to some one. Still I sat on a big rock at the top of the waterfall with a bottle of whiskey at hand. But I wasn't thinking exactly of what today meant to me. I was thinking about my dearest brother who always seemed to mean me no harm but always brought it upon me. What was so special about him? Father always favored him though he loved my mother more than anything and Stefan's birth is why she was gone. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe she could have got better if father was a little bit more patient. But Stefan was spoiled; father bought him all the best art supplies and paint. While father demanded Damon go to university since he failed to remain in the army. Father had only every used his money to pay for swords for me and pay for lessons. I was sent to Italy on three occasions to duel in tournaments to win him more money. I didn't even get much of my winnings. I never wanted to go on these long trips because you didn't just fly over. It took days just to get to Italy let alone practice duel and return home. I didn't want to think about what Stefan and Katherine could be doing in their spare time while I was cut with medal. I often returned home with many wounds that father would not pay to have fixed. But Katherine would feed me her blood If I promised to keep it concealed and she could have any excessive blood that would drip down my chest side face and arms.

I turned only to see Katherine sitting next to me on the rock. "Hello" she said. "Hello Katherine. cosa posso aiutarti ?" I replied. I knew she knew I said what can I help you with. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a drink of it. She then threw the bottle over the edge of the water fall. "What was the for?" I demanded. "You drink too much; you already had an entire glass of vodka today and patrone last night. You need to take it easy." she said while rubbing my back. "Well I'm not allowed to shut it off, so how else am I going to put up with you. And since when do you care so much?" I asked her. She rested her head on my shoulder. I would have shaken her off but that would just waste my energy because she would put it right back on me. "You already know that Damon. I still love you Damon." she said I could hear her steady heart beat which meant she was honest. "But you will always love Stefan more." I had to say it. "Maybe. But lately I'm not so sure about that Damon." She looked down. She seemed like she really meant that. I wanted to hug her right there, but I wasn't sure she wasn't lying.

"How do you suppose I am to trust you Miss Katherine?" I said it like that because I knew it would hurt her to hear it. I saw the hurt in her eyes. "I would never expect you to trust me again Damon. But maybe you could. Maybe you could even love me again!" she spoke with bright wide eyes. I smiled. "I still love you Katherine, I always will love you. But the trust thing is going to take awhile. Judging by Stefan though, he may never trust you again. I will never be with Elena and you never with Stefan. But we deserve to be more than consolation prizes; we are worth more than that." I stated it as coldly as possible. "I just wish Elena stopped thinking I hated Stefan because he is Stefan when all along I had my reasons." I spoke with despair in my voice that Katherine noticed. "I took my slaps in the face like a man" I laughed. She seemed so depressed, but I was unsure if she would just lure me back to her web, or could we finally be something more . I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. I could see the grin on her face which put one on my mine. Her fingers intertwined with mine as we jumped into the river below. She splashed me laughing and giggling. She seemed happy. And for once so was I. She came into my arms, our clothes were soaked. We were still in the river. We kissed for a while.

Katherine's POV

I could have stayed in his arms forever . It was Damon all along , but I had been chasing Stefan . I was so sure it was Stefan . But when we kissed , I knew I loved Damon . I would give my own life so he could continue living his . I didn't like this feeling . But at the same time I loved this feeling . The river was getting cold so we had to get out . We walked back to the boarding house hand in hand . When we entered Stefan , Alaric , Caroline , and Tyler were discussing something when they turn at the same time and looked surprise at the site of me and Damon together . "OMG , are you two together !" Caroline said beaming . I knew Caroline despised me because of all I did to her , but she was like Damon and Stefan's sister so I had to put up with her . "Yeah I guess we are ?" Damon said while smiling . It made me smile hearing him say that . Caroline jumped on him hugging him , it made me giggle . " Ok , vampire Barbie you're a little bit hyper" Damon said gasping for what little air he could take in . " finally someone that will make you happy , even if it is _her_ ." she emphasized on the word her which made me glare at her . She actually flinched . " Is that the best idea brother ? She is your emotional downfall , and she's hurt us so much . Are you willing to risk that again ?" Stefan questioned his brother . "ci risiamo , brother I will be fine , besides you and Elena have done just as much as her and I forgiven you haven't I ? Where is Elena ?" Damon asked . I was a little upset with the question but I couldn't expect him to not love her over night , she was his reason to live . " She's meeting with lawyers and about that I have something to tell you …" Stefan said nervously .

"well spit it out" Damon hissed impatiently . " Well , now that Elena lives here , she is selling her house , and her and Jeremy also Bonnie are moving in ?" Stefan was cautious of Damon's movement . Damon sighed . " Well it'll be cool having Jeremy around … but miss judgey and miss marter team , that'll be difficult . You have my blessing." Damon smiled . Great , the witch was moving in . She had so much power . I also noticed her eyeing Damon before even though she pretended to hate him . Jeremy was a little annoying, he's always the hero . And Elena, maybe we could get along now that I'm not after Stefan . "What are we doing about Klaus Stefan, I mean he should be stopping by Saturday and its Wednesday. Not much of a window of time is there ?" I asked impatiently . " were hoping that if bonnie can weaken him … there are 4 vampires , 1 vampire hunter , and a werewolf to kill him . Could that work?" he asked me . I guess he thought I would know . " It's possible . If he is dead you can go back to your pathetic animal diet, but you want to stay on the human stuff don't you?" "I didn't decide yet" Stefan said in a painfilled tone . I knew he didn't want , and he didn't have too . Why didn't he use blood bags all along. He was more dangerous to be around then us because his thirst was worse. We sat and listened to the big plane they were making. It was getting boring after the first hour so Damon and I went up to his room and just laid there watching television together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – the things we say

Stefan's POV

Taking human blood the way I was, I knew it was not safe. I had been lying to everyone I cared about. It was hurting to keep around humans. And now more were coming to live with us. I was so angry inside, with everything. I was angry because Elena cared about Damon. I was angry because Damon was making the wrong choices with Katherine and I didn't want her to hurt him. I was angry because though it was hard to come to terms with, I was jealous of Katherine loving Damon. I had waited so long for her to come back. But I loved Elena, and it will always be Elena. What was the blood doing to me? Or was this all me, no blood. It was killing me to think about it. Because Alaric was standing the closest to me, it was his throat I was eyeing. I couldn't not think of ripping it open. I really was a ripper but I couldn't make it go away without getting my loved ones killed unless I could kill him first. I kept thinking of what Damon had recently told me that was completely true. I could never be strong for Elena because I worried too much about the collateral damage. I needed to be Damon. But he took blood straight from people and I used bags. Except for that poor girl I killed for Klaus. I was just so angry. Damon was the hero while I was just the dumb boyfriend. Of course Damon was that hero that nobody noticed. He was an unsung hero.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of what Damon and Katherine were up to in his room. I couldn't hear anything, they must have been asleep. Was this how Damon felt when he went on those trips many years ago? Why was I feeling this way now? It had to be the blood. I wanted to go up there and rip them away from each other. I couldn't think about that now. Bonnie Jeremy and Elena had just walked in. "hey!"I ran over to help carry their stuff. "Which rooms?" Jeremy looked excited. "Yours is upstairs last one on the left, Bonnie's is across from yours, and Elena will be bunking with me!" She winked at me. We walked up stairs and were about to pass Damon's room. I had to peak in just to see what they were doing. He had the door open so that made it easy. I turned my had as we passed. They were just laying there with the television on in each other's arms asleep. It bothered me. But why did it bother me? We kept walking to my bedroom. Elena put her things down, and then turned towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was rather tired. It was getting late. When she finished kissing me we crawled under the covers. I fell into a slumber. I couldn't stop thinking about Katherine and now I was dreaming about her too.

Damon's POV  
>I started to wake, Katherine was still in my arms sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I wanted to know what she was dreaming. It was possible to see but I didn't want to invade her privacy, not that she hadn't done it to me. I tried to get up without waking her. It was a challenge but I managed to get it done. I could hear Stefan snoring. He must have been having a good dream he never snored unless he was enjoying his sleep. I walked to his room. They were both asleep. Stefan had violated my dreams so many times I thought it was time for some payback. In his head he was dreaming about Katherine. Of all the times to do this he chose to do it while I was with her. He was walking towards her. Whispering things in her ear. "<em>You could be much more happy with me. We can be as we were Katherine. I love you. You love me. Damon will get over it. Come with me. Damon loves Elena not you. But I can love you." <em>Stefan kept saying words like this in his dream. It was infuriating me. What if Katherine was having these dreams? What if they were going to hurt me all over again? I had to get out. My brother had betray me again. But what about Elena? What would she do? I promised myself I would come back for her if Stefan ever hurt her. I silently made my way to my room. I quietly grabbed a duffel bag and threw my necessary items and clothing in it. I didn't want to wake Katherine she would surly try and stop me. But she loved Stefan just as much as I did Elena. You don't just stop loving someone over night. I knew that. I knew as soon as she found out what I did she would be back in his arms. After getting my bag I thought it was only right to leave a note.

_Dear friends, _

_I must be going. I do not think I could take another emotional breakdown. I saw your dream Stefan. Thank you brother, for hurting me once again. Tell Elena if you hurt her I will be back for her and Jeremy. Please don't search. I don't want to be found. I'm not human, and it's about time I stopped acting like one. And Katherine, I love you I really do and you might not understand this now, but I have to protect my heart this time. For the first time in a long time I have to protect myself. Goodbye._

Lots_ of love , Damon _

I needed them to hear this, but I couldn't say it. The only way one would read it was if it was obvious. I just dropped it in the hallway. I knew one would read it. I knew where I was going. I would head to mothers grave in Florence Italy . Then I would head somewhere like England. I just hoped they didn't figure that out. I made my way to the front door. I left all the alcohol so they would know I made this decision on my own. I crept out the front door. Not making a sound. I only hoped they would see it my way. I drove to the airport. And but a one way single passenger ticket to Florence. I was on my way and no one could stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Uncertain

Katherine's POV

I woke up the next morning to find Damon wasn't next to me. I checked his bathroom. He wasn't there. He must have gone downstairs. I went to my room and changed clothes. I headed for the stairs when I seen a piece of paper on the floor. Elena must have dropped it. I examined the note in shock. Damon left? What was he talking about Stefan's dream and protecting his heart? I put the pieces together. I raced into Stefan's room and smacked him in the head. "Ow!" he woke up. "Here, read this." I handed him the note with tears forming in my eyes. I finally found love. After all this time. I felt bad because I knew Damon thought I would leave him as soon as I found out. Elena was now awake reading the note over Stefan's shoulder. I seen the tears in both their eyes. The despair and longing in Elena's and the guilt in Stefan's. "Katherine he wasn't supposed to see that. It's the blood changing me. I never would have" I cut him off. "It's not just your fault. I gave him now reason to trust me. Stefan we have to get him back." Stefan got out of his bed. Elena was still snuggled into a pillow, tears rolling down her cheek. I took my phone out of my pocket. I dialed. To my surprise, he answered. "Hello?" Thank god he answered. "Damon please come back, I know about the dream Damon. Please just come home!" I heard him sigh on the other end. "I have business to attend Katherine. But I'm sure Stefan can keep you company. History really does repeat itself. Just like those old trips to Italy. I have said too much I must be going." It hurt to hear those words. I knew Stefan was listening in on both sides of the conversation. "Damon that's not fair. Please come home. I love and miss you. I don't want Stefan anymore." I could hear the dull flat tone. He hung up. "Did you get that Stefan?" He nodded.

"I know exactly where he is. 'Business to attend, old trips to Italy!' he is visiting mother's grave in Florence." "Let's go get some plane tickets." It made me feel a lot better, knowing I wasn't the only reason he left. But it hurt knowing he was hurting. Stefan was in talking to Elena. I knew she had to stay home with her brother. Stefan grabbed his jacket and packed his bag as did I. I had another thing on my mind. What was going on with Stefan dreaming about me? It had to be the blood. You just don't all of a sudden love someone. Or maybe you do, I mean that's kind of what happened with Damon and I. I needed to know what was left between Stefan and I before I got on the plane went to Damon otherwise if I did get Damon and there was something between me and Stefan, Damon would surly kill his brother then I would be next. I told myself for so long I loved Stefan and it would always be Stefan, and maybe it would be but I dragged Damon back into my messy life that is only going, to get him hurt. I know as of right now I love Damon enough to give up my old selfish preservation ways, but what if that changed and Stefan was back in the picture? The only way to know if there was anything between us was to kiss Stefan. Of course Damon could never know but it still had to be done. We were just in the parking lot parking our car, when I walked up to Stefan and kissed him as passionately as I could. There were fireworks like always, but there was no love given from either of us. We always had chemistry but what is chemistry without the love needed, without the longing. The whole time I kissed him, I wanted it to be Damon. There was maybe at most a small connection but nothing that could interfere with Damon and I which was exactly what I needed to know. But then I realized something. Stefan was still kissing me; he was very much into it. I knew it was the blood. I hoped it was the blood.

I pulled away. "That was amazing." Stefan looked as he did when we did that many years ago. "Stefan, that meant nothing to me, maybe to you but. I needed to know what was between us that's all." He looked like Damon had when I told him always loved Stefan. If you didn't know their age you would think they were fraternal twins. "And what exactly may I ask is between us?" I didn't know how to say it without it coming out wrong. "I'm sorry Stefan, but I love Damon and you're going to have to respect that." "And what if I can't?" "You don't want to hurt your brother and you don't want to hurt Elena." He snapped back when I said her name. "Come on we are going to miss the plane." We boarded the plane. Unfortunately I had to sit next to Stefan. I was anxious to get Damon back on my arms. I was wondering about married life and if we would ever marry. I wanted him to ask me, but not until we sorted a few things out. I saw a mother holding her daughter on the plane in the row across from us. My maternal side kicked in. I kept thinking about how badly I wanted a child. I was thinking about my baby and how my father had taken her away from me throwing me out of Bulgaria. I wanted to adopt a child more than anything now. I would have to speak to Damon about this to. We flew it took awhile and I could feel Stefan's gaze. It was quiet annoying. Finally we got off the plane and got a car to drive to the site of his mother's grave.

Damon's POV

I sat there starring at mother's grave. There was a funeral going on about 5 spots over. I had seen a little boy crying. I wanted to have a son with Katherine a long time ago. Maybe I would adopt a son and raise him. Travel the world together when he was old enough turn him so we can live together forever. I was positive I would do this soon whether Katherine was ever back in my life again. I knew I had to go back eventually. At least for Elena. Just then I heard another car pull up. I figured they were there to join the funeral. About a second later a felt arms turning me around then lips crushing against mine. It was Katherine. I knew I said too much on the phone. I noticed Stefan's face was filled with envy. "I love you Damon Salvatore." I now fully and completely trusted Katherine with my life. And maybe that was stupid but I didn't care. _I wanted to marry this woman._ "Marry me Katherine." Stefan stood there almost dropping. "Of course I will." "I love you. And though I hate to admit it Stef, I love to little brother." I left Katherine's tender embrace and walked to Stefan. I hugged him something I had never done in years. "I love you too brother. I am truly sorry it's the blood I love Elena. I just need to hang in there until we get rid of Klaus. I wasn't sure he was honest but I was in a trusting mood. "I'm having Elena and Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Vampire Barbie, even the wolf that bit me shipped up here on the next plane. We are having a family vacation in my house I own here. And Katherine I want to talk to you about something really important. It's about kids." Her eyes lit up. "No way. I was thinking the same thing on the plane. I really want to adopt. Please oh please." I laughed. "Of course. I will contact the adozione agenzia italiana as soon as we get to the house. I really want a son." She pouted. "I want a daughter" she protested. Stefan was now talking to Elena about my vacation plans. Everybody need them considering Klaus. "We will get a boy and a girl then. The house I own here is bigger than the boarding house by about ten times." If it was anybody else I was talking to about this I would say we were moving fast. But this was Katarina Petrova.

I took their rental car and drove them to the house. It was giant. As soon as we got in I picked up the phone and asked for and English operator. Katherine was bouncing up and down next to me impatiently. "Hello. Yes I am looking to adopt. Ok we will be right over. Thank you." "So what did they say?" I chuckled. "Like you weren't listening." She got her coat and was in the car before I took 3 steps. I followed. It was about a 30 minute drive. We finally pulled in. She was in the building quickly and dragging me behind her. We checked in for our meeting. I walked into the office behind Katherine. "Are you Mr. Salvatore and Ms. Peirce?" "Yes." We sat in the 2 chairs in front of the chubby woman. "Ok so I need you two to first fill out these info sheet's and then will ask some questions." We took the sheets and filled them out. They were long and detailed. It took us a good 10 minutes to fill them out. "Ok so you selected 2 children. And duel custody in the event of a separation which means, that you will each have a kid for a week and then switch. Now which sex's would you like?" Kat answered that one swiftly. "A girl and a boy." The lady smiled. "We have two sets of twins that are both boy girl splits. One set is one years old the others only new borns. I suggest the new borns because we allow you to choose the name. Katherine beamed at me. I stepped in. "I choose the boy you choose the girls fair?" She nodded then she finally spoke. "I want to name her Juliet!" I smiled. She knew which name I was choosing so she chose to match mind. "I choose to name my son Julian. Julian Perry Salvatore." She smiled. "And Juliet Kerry Salvatore." The office lady was overwhelmed by the love in the room. "The children will be able to be picked up tomorrow. So I suggest you get you shopping done now. There are tones of baby stores in Italy." Katherine was so excited for that part. We shook the ladys hand and left for the car.

We got home from shopping to Stefan smiling. "So do I get to be an uncle?" He was back on the animal blood I could tell he drank a lot. For once I was proud of him for drinking it. "Yeah of twins, you can see them when we bring em here tomorrow. Julian and Juliet. When do Elena and all them get in?" he smiled. "Well you were gone for about six hours. So about ten minutes they land and another thirty before there here. I can't wait to explain I'm back to my old self as long as Klaus stays away. Maybe we should move here." I smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. Kat I want our wedding to be in a year. I know it seems a little long but I think we can find away to keep ourselves busy." She smiled. Everything was happening so fast for us. I guess the love just was there. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Stefan set up all the rooms while Katherine watched me-not helping at all- set up the nursery which connected to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- new arrivals and old ones to

Damon's POV

After Elena and them arriving, we told them the news and Stefan explained himself to everyone because of course saint Stefan thought they all deserved and explanation to his weird behavior. Finally the next day came and I was already in the car waiting for Katherine, and Stefan and Elena because the godparents had to be presents and we chose them. Finally they came and we drove. The worst part was sitting in the waiting room. Elena and Stefan were signing the backup guardian sheets. "You know we have to turn them eventually. They could die in our world if we don't." She didn't seem to mind it as much as I did. "Ok when they're 16 agreed?" I nodded and we shook hands. I couldn't wait for everybody to meet the twins. Finally the lady called our name then the 4 of us went in. I held Julian in my arms and Katherine had Juliet close to her. "They are beautiful. My little god son and god daughter." Elena smiled looking at the babies. "We have a few gifts for them when you're ready." I smiled. The nurse came back into the room. "Ok so I have to make sure you have the proper car seats." I nodded. "Perfect. So you also get $4000 a month for two years, but since your nationalities aren't Italian anymore, we will just pay your for the two years right away." Katherine grinned. She handed Stefan the check for $160,000 then we loaded up the car with Stefan and Elena sitting next to the kids. "Stefan we bought the mansion next to ours and we're giving you that money to decorate it. We want you to stay with us forever. You need to be in their lives." They both smiled. "Thank you brother that means so much to me. Of course we will be with you always. We are family and blood brothers. Always." "and Forever." I finished our code. They girls smiled.

Finally we were home. Stefan and Elena planed to live in the mansion with us for at least a year and let everyone else stay at their new house so the babies didn't feel crowded all the time. Caroline was holding Juliet and Ric had Julian. "You now Ric, I gave him your middle name, Perry." I smiled. He really was my best friend. "And Caroline we named her Kerry for an abbreviated version of your name." I sent my smile her way. Finally everybody cleared out to the next mansion leaving only me Kat and the godparents. I place the babies in the cribs. I looked at Julian. I would teach him everything I knew, me and Stefan having a blast playing football with him. Next I stared into my baby girls brown eyes. She looked almost like Katherine with those eyes. I then realized that I would spoil her with anything she wanted. No boy would ever hurt her or I would rip their heads off. She and her brother as well as my Family and of course Katherine were my world. I then got the overwhelming fear of them meeting Klaus. We had to stay in Italy because anywhere else wasn't safe. In a few years time our family would have to move somewhere else. Once the kids were asleep I went to the living room where Stefan was watching television, Elena was reading some old book, and Katherine was online shopping. I sat down in the chair next to the couch which Stefan was lounging on.

"You are going to be a great father brother. I know that because you are more like mother and you try your hardest not to be father. And if things get rough the kids will have an awesome uncle to help them out." I frowned when he spoke of father but the rest of his speech was interesting. "And there was something Elena and I wanted to talk about. We want to adopt a child of our own. You said there were twins that were one, and obviously no one is taking them so." I grinned, and Elena and Katherine had some pretty wide smiles going too. "I think that is an excellent idea brother, you wouldn't be that dad yourself." He chuckled. Stefan was on the phone with the same operator I had spoken to. "So?" I asked impatiently because I really didn't listen in. "We have a meeting tomorrow." "That's good but you'd better be prepared to do a lot of shopping right after the meeting because you'll only have about a day or two." Then he was just as anxious as I once was. I heard one child cry followed by the other. "I'll get them Damon, it's my turn to see them anyway" Katherine spoke and then was upstairs. Elena walked over and was in the chair across from mine. "So what are you doing about wedding plans?" She looked almost like she was focused on my words only. It was honestly not what was on my mind until she said that. I had not figured any of that out yet. Of course I would have to have to best men because I really didn't want to decide between my brother and Alaric. "Well I think we might have it in a few months once we get the kids settled. And of course I want Stefan and Alaric to be my best men." Stefan smiled. "Thank you brother." "Wow you two are really getting along." Elena said and I nodded in response.

Stefan's POV

I had a lot going on. I was going to be a father. And I was going to be a best man. I felt sort of bad about being a dad because I took the chance for Elena to have kids of her own away. But none the less it would pretty much be the same thing. After an hour of watching TV Damon went upstairs. I sat up as Elena cuddle into me on the couch. "Are you excited?" She asked. "I've never been happier." I replied. It felt a little bit wrong to have children while not married. Then it came to me. I would first ask Damon and Katherine if we could joined weddings. It would be perfect now that Elena is 18. I felt a little bad about making her fly up on her birthday, but I did by her a lovely diamond necklace and a million other things, and Damon and Katherine got us that house so I guess it wasn't that bad of a birthday. I felt bad about a lot of things now that I was back on the animal blood. But I knew soon that would go away once I adjusted again. "I am very proud of you Stefan, you went through so much and your already back on track." "That's because I had a better reason to this time. And I think you've been through more than me with the whole sacrifice. I think your mother is very proud of the women you have become. I think she will always be with you. I will always be with you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you Stefan. "I love you too." She smiled with tears gently and slowly falling from her eyes. "Have you thought of names?" she asked. "Well I was thinking of doing what Katherine and Damon did with the I name one you name one but I really would like to name the girl if you don't mind." She smiled. "Perfect I have some good boy names." I laughed. "And what will you name him?" I asked. "I want to name him something like Patrick or Jeremiah." I really didn't like the second one but I knew she didn't either and it was just to honor her brother. "I like Patrick." She nodded. "me too."

I really hadn't picked one particular name but I told her my suggestions anyway. "I want to name her Jennifer; Jenny for short, like your aunt." More tears filled in her eyes but there was an honest smile on her face. I hugged her. "I think that's perfect. Patrick and Jenny. What about middle names? I think we should name him Patrick Damon Stefan and Jenny Summer Marissa." I smiled. "That's the best two names they could possibly have." We talked about what we would get the kids for hours. "Stefan I think we should get newborns because I just remembered you can't name the one year olds. I really want to keep the names." She was right. "Ok we will talk at the meeting about how long It is going to take. I think I have to talk to Damon. I walked Elena to our room then went to the nursery only to find Damon holding little Julian and little Juliet in his arms. "You're really attached." He laughed trying not to wake the babies. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about. We aren't getting one year olds we are getting newborns because Elena picked perfect names. But I want to know what will happen to the one year olds." He didn't answer at first but then he spoke. "They will probably go home from home until they are 18, but I think after tonight we could convince Caroline to take them." His idea was brilliant. It would be easy getting Caroline to do this, she loved Damon's babies. The hard part would be Tyler. I held my niece in my arms for awhile and Damon and I talked. It got late so I put her to bed and went to my room. Elena was already asleep; I plopped down next to her and was asleep almost instantly.

Katherine's POV

I woke up that morning. Damon was still asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. He had stayed up late just so the twins wouldn't wake me. He was the same sweet Damon yet he was different. I loved it and him. I slowly got out of the bed and got dressed quietly. Damon never even moved and was still sleeping. I walked through our room through to the twins'. Little Julian was awake while his sister was dead to the world. I picked him up and fed him. I next changed him and dressed him in some of the clothes we bought him. I brought him down stairs where everyone was. They had all come over again. I heard Stefan talking to Tyler and Caroline about adopting some kids, and Alaric and Elena were sitting down watching TV. Ric signaled for me to hand him the baby and I did. Ric was never really my enemy and he was Damon's best friend. He sat there holding Julian watching Television. I picked up the laptop and went on websites for wedding planning. It was so exciting but so nerve racking knowing what I was getting into. I was known to get around with many guys to get what I wanted but now I was promising myself to one. I was ok with this since I loved the man. Now we had 2 beautiful children. I kept searching through different sites when I heard Juliet crying and I was upstairs faster than ever. Before I was at the door the crying stopped. I heard Damon whispering to her. I snuck in behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "I think she is going to be a daddy's girl." He laughed. "And Julian is going to be a ma ma's boy." I laughed with him. "It's pretty warm today they're probably just hot. They'll be fine." He sighed. I handed him the bottle and he fed her.

I heard rain trickling against the rain and I opened the curtains only to see it was spilling. Great what a day I would have to spend it inside with everyone. I ran some blood up to Damon and I got one for myself. It was now the afternoon and Damon was lying on our huge bed with the kids watching TV. Elena and Stefan were gone to their meeting and Tyler and Caroline went with them. Alaric was gone to a bar somewhere. He was really depressed and was only happy when with the kids or with alcohol. It was now just my family in our really big house. "So what would you like to do for our wedding? I was thinking of having it maybe a little earlier." I said. I smiled. "Well, a simple one. I'm guessing Stefan asked you about the whole Joined wedding thing?" He nodded. "I said it was ok if you don't mind." I did mind a little bit because a part of me didn't want him marry. I still loved Stefan but never more than that small connection do I had no choice but to let them. "No I don't mind. But I guess Ric's going to get to be your best man after all." He smiled. I was on the bed with him now playing with the twins. I loved having a family of my own. We lye there for hours then fed the twins. Finally they were home.

Elena's POV

We walked through the door with Care and Ty. I really didn't think Tyler would adopt but he did. I figured Jeremy and Bonnie would be over the other house but they were sitting on the couch. "How did it go am I an uncle?" Jeremy jumped. "Yes Jer, your getting two nephews and a niece" I spoke. His face was filled with shock while Bonnie just stood there and Stefan was grinning. "You're adopting three?" I smiled. "Yup they just got them today. We could have been waiting years for twins. So Care and Ty adopted the one year old and we got triplets. We named them Patrick Damon Stefan Salvatore, Jennifer Summer Marissa Salvatore and Bryce Jeremy Alaric Salvatore." He smiled widely. Bonnie looked like she was going to pass out when her phone rang. It was probably her dad; he called everyday and she told him she wasn't coming back for a few months. I was surprised he let her stay for the three days we were here. Damon and Katherine came down with the twins smiling. They heard every word. The twins were adorable. I couldn't wait for my kids, the new born Triplets.

I had to wait until tomorrow but Ty and Care only had to wait for five hours to get some shopping and rooms done. What were they going to do? They had to go back in a few days. I know Caroline said that she would have all the stuff shipped to her house and would call her mother. I looked around and they weren't there. I figured they were calling her mom now. Stefan was now dragging me up to a room. There were two cribs set up. "The third one is being delivered as we speak I just thought we were only getting two." I smiled. It was a perfect with the little pink and blue blankets and things. "Damon and I did it." I smiled again. I always smiled. "It's perfect Stefan." I hugged him tightly. "I can't believe we're getting three kids. It is going to defiantly be tough but so worth it" he said. I giggled. "I also hired professional decorators to do a room at our house. They're coming tomorrow so I'll tell them to make it three." We sat there looking through magazines and on websites looking at stuff to buy. I could have sat there with him forever.

Damon's POV

There was a knock on the door. "I have an order for Stefan Salvatore, a crib?" I nodded and took the crib in. I brought it up to Stefan and Elena in the nursery we worked on. "Your crib Mr. Salvatore." He took the crib. He opened the box and started to set up the crib. "Wow Stef. I am surprised you didn't buy three solid gold cribs." Elena laughed. "This coming from the one who thinks his daughter is going to die every single time she cries." I glared at him. "You need some help with that?" He nodded and I held the parts together as he screwed them in. it took about ten minutes to get it done. Elena was shopping online, but I didn't know if it was wedding stuff or baby stuff until I noticed there was no ring on her finger. It hurt a bit knowing I still loved her with a small connection, but I now loved Katherine and it would always be Katherine. It was getting late and I walked into the twin's room. They were both awake but not crying. Katherine was asleep in the chair. I picked her up bridle style and her eyes opened. "Hey." She was still sleepy. I carried her into our room. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. She smiled. I climbed in next to her. I kissed her softly and smiled as I pulled away. "I love you." I melted when she said that. "I love you more." She was gazing into my eyes. Our fingers were now intertwined. "So I set a date for our wedding." I was nervous to tell her because I thought she would kill me if she thought it was too early. Her eyes lit up. "When?" I sighed. "I will only tell you if you promise not to kill me." She looked a little angry. "I booked the grande piazza d'Italia for exactly 60 days today." She had a huge smile on her face. I knew this was where she wanted to have it because I checked the history on her computer. "But that is not available for three years. Its booked solid." I grinned. "I am a Salvatore I get what I want around here." She chuckled.

"Stefan says he is proposing sometime this week so when he does Caroline is going to take you two Dress shopping. And if anybody asks your twins." She nodded. "So how did you know I wanted to marry at the grande piazza d'Italia?" I sighed. The main reason was because that was the oldest place to marry in Italy. It was where my grandparents and my parents married. Stefan had suggested it too. I knew it was perfect when I saw she like it too. "Well there are a few reasons. It was where my entire family married. And you talked about it when we first walked by it when I was still human. So when I saw you were on the site, I figured why not?" She smiled at the fact I remembered. "I can't wait." She kissed me for awhile. Then we were asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- new kids and wedding planes means a busy 2 months for the Salvatore boys

Stefan's POV

I woke up on the floor of the nursery. Elena was standing there already to leave. "Come on you need to eat and get showered. We are leaving soon." She handed me a bottle filled with blood that caused me to stare at her. "Don't worry its rabbit." I nodded and took it. I guzzled it down as I entered the bathroom where I next showered. I was now dressed fed and showered. I walked over to Elena. She was in the nursery. I walked over to the cribs I just built last night. "Hey Elena one of the screws on this is missing could you check under the crib for it?" She bent down on her hands and knees then stood up with the diamond ring I placed under it last night. She just starred at it. I walked over to her and took the ring and got down on one knee. "Elena I realized I had few great moments in my life, but you have been in every one. I want to be in all the ones to come. Would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" She screamed and jumped on me wrapping her arms around me. "YES! YES! YES!" Everyone ran into the room. Elena kissed me so passionately that I felt so strong I could take on Klaus. She then ran and hugged Bonnie and Caroline who were jumping up and down screaming with her. Damon and Katherine were standing there with their arms around each other's waist laughing. "Ric your watching Julian and Juliet because we are making Damon and Katherine the god parents of Bryce, Jeremy and Bonnie the god parents of Jenny, and Caroline and Tyler the ones of Patrick." They were all smiling. I didn't choose Ric for the reason of him personally asking Damon not to be of his. He didn't think it was right now that he had no girlfriend.

We piled into our hummer with Care and Tyler in the car. I could see Damon and Katherine wanted to take the twins but they couldn't bring them back there. Not now not ever. I owed so much to my brother. He booked both of us an amazing double wedding and he bought us a house. He gave us money to decorate and he protected Elena from so much. He loved me unconditionally even when he couldn't admit in. It felt great when he told me he loved me in the grave yard. I was happy he booked the grande piazza d'Italia where mother had married. The drive to the centre was long. It had felt longer waiting in there like Damon had warned it would. All three of our couples chosen were signing the backup guardian sheets. Finally we were called into the room. I held my daughter in my arms and Elena had both boys. I guess she was like Katherine in that way. Her little baby boys. "They're beautiful. I can't believe it." I held her in my arms. She had light blonde hair. She had a pink onzie and looked adorable. "You have been here with your brother so I assume you know the procedures. I have to make sure you have the proper car seats and you'll get the $160,000 bonus." She handed us the check and I passed it to Damon. "Here brother for the wedding." He smiled. "Thank you brother." I knew he wanted to pay for the whole thing. But I couldn't let him pay for a 2 million dollar wedding by his self; not that he wasn't rich enough because we always had so much money at our disposal. I was going to pay back the rest of the money on the day of the wedding so he couldn't say no.

Elena and I got in the car with the kids while the rest drove back in the hummer. I kept looking back at my children. I now know how Damon felt. I had so much to make me happy. We were pulling into the garage, picking out each baby in there carriers. We brought them in to Ric who was sitting on the couch with Julian and Juliet in their portable crib. He smiled at me. I sat next to him. My little miracles in my arms. Elena was now holding Jenny. Damon had Julian in his arms sitting watching a basketball game with the rest of the guys. I walked into the kitchen and handed Bonnie Bryce. I took Patrick into the room with me because he kept his fingers attached to my shirt. I sat down in the last empty chair. It was the Lakers and the Mavericks. I was glad it was not a Celtics game because that was Damon's team and he got a little crazy watching them. I enjoyed watching basketball games with Damon because he was often entertaining. But he seemed to keep his composure holding it together for his son.

Damon's POV

I sat down not even fizzed by all the bad calls the ref was making on the television. Normally I would be flipping by now but I had to keep it together in front of Julian. I wouldn't dare flip in front of him because Katherine would have my neck. Her glare was like knives. The game ended and I was getting bored with listening to wedding plans and baby talk. I handed Julian off to Ric. Nobody even talked to Caroline and Tyler because they were over with their new kids. I hadn't even met them I just knew their names were Paul and Justine. Clearly not names of their choice. "Where are you going Mister Salvatore?" I stopped at the door. Katherine was starring me down with those brown eyes. "I'm just going to get a drink at the bar. Is that a problem?" She seemed like she didn't want me to go. "You're not coming home at 2 in the morning drunk when you have kids!" "I am not getting drunk. I was going to go get a quick drink to get out of the house; I promise baby I won't be drunk." She sighed. "Fine." I kissed her check, grabbed my jacket then was out the door. I only planned on getting a small glass of bourbon and then a bottle or two to take home for the longer days. I was at the small bar; the bartender was staring at me in my dark jeans, leather jacket, and ray ban glasses. I sat down. "che cosa sarà?" she asked. "1 bourbon prego" I replied and she handed my order. I tried to drink it slowly. The bar tender's name tag read '_Donata_'which meant gift so I figured why not get a quick bite. After all she was a gift. I led her out back after I bought my two bottles and had my drink. I sank my teeth into her. It felt amazing.

I drove home and put my bottles in my mini fridge which was in my new media room. It was 11pm and I wasn't even close to drunk so I didn't break any rules. Bourbon was the only thing I didn't have in the fridge. There was patron and many different beers. Julian wasn't going to be aloud down here for years. I turned on the TV and watched some football. I fell asleep for about an hour on the couch. Katherine was sitting next to me with Julian when I woke up. "Good boy, you followed all the rules." She patted my head. "You're so funny. I had to stop for a quick bite." I smiled seductively and exposed my fangs. I retracted them and took Julian into my arms. He bit my finger. "Ouch! No demonio no." she laughed. "And what does demonio mean?" I grinned. "It means demon, which is exactly what he is hence it being his new nickname." She smiled. "Come on, let's go to bed." She stated. "But I'm not tired." "Who says we're going to sleep?" she winked. I ran upstairs and put Julian in his crib. I looked at Juliet who was passed out sleeping. I smiled than was quickly into my room.

Stefan's POV

Days went by and the wedding was approaching. I had written my vows and kept trying to find where Elena hid hers. I was getting into our now daily rue tine where I gave Bryce his bottle and bathed him while Elena took care of Patrick and Jenny. I would sit and play with them for a little while. Around lunch time after they were fed, Jeremy and Bonnie would take them to the backyard and play with them on the swing set we bought. It was now the day before my wedding. The kids were 3 months old. Me and all the guys were sitting down in the media room having a few beers while the girls were up having their baby slash wedding shower. We would have had a better bachelor party but they never end well. "So you two are getting tied down tomorrow." Tyler laughed. "Well it isn't like Caroline isn't expecting you to ask some time soon. I mean you did adopt two kids." Damon protested. "Yeah but my mom wouldn't let me back out because Care already called her. Plus those kids are some pretty cool cats." I laughed. "This coming from a dog." Damon chuckled at my joke. "Hey now!" we laughed at Tyler. We were just watching some really bad TV so you knew it was reality TV (pwnd). Damon pulled out the bourbon and my favorite, patron. I wasn't much of a drinker but when I did that was my favorite. Damon and Ric liked their bourbon. I was laughing along with the guys making jokes and watching TV like normal people. I was a little nervous about tomorrow. Me and Damon got perfect tuxedo's personally tailored by the head designer of the Louis Vuitton franchise. They were very expensive. Mine was a tinted charcoal grey while Damon's was a traditional solid black. We got white jackets, with black paints for Patrick, Bryce, Paul, and Julian. Juliet, Jenny, and Justine had small purple gowns. We hired personal people to push them in carriages.

Elena and I would go first because in traditional Italiano weddings the youngest got married saving the older more spectacular couple for last. At least that is what the traditions say. I hoped all would go well trying to leave the thought of Klaus in the back of my head. I wasn't worried about the wedding dresses though I knew they both bought some pretty high end ones. I wasn't even worried that Elena would change her mind on me. I was worried Katherine would change hers on Damon. That would end him for sure. I think as long as I stay out of the way they could last an eternity together. Another thing that bothered me was our custody settlement in the event of a divorce which would probably never happen but it still bugged me because Elena would get Patrick and Bryce for one week while I had Jenny, then we had to switch the next week. I didn't want Jenny to feel left out, but I guess when she was with me she would have Juliet and when she was with Elena she would have Caroline's Justine. Hopefully the settlement would never have to happen. Damon's settlement seemed easier because he had twins so it wouldn't feel like they were left up because of the whole two against one thing.

I was zoned out in my thoughts until I finally came back. The guys were now watching the Minnesota Vikings versus the Dallas Cowboys. Great now Tyler and Ric would start freaking over calls. At least Damon would remain calm since he favored neither team. "You nervous for tomorrow Stef?" Damon asked. "I guess maybe a little with the basic things but not anything big. Are you?" he grinned. "I am as composed as a symphony." I laughed. "That is because Katherine will kill you if you get to nuts over a sports game or anything else." He had a sarcastic smile going now. Many years ago I always thought I would be the one to marry Katherine, but I guess Damon knew her better. I didn't even know her name was Katarina Petrova or that she was from Bulgaria. When I was with her I felt a little dangerous or a bad boy because everyone thought she was with Damon; even father had arranged it after they really became close. I was the other guy, who I thought she really loved. I knew she loved Damon even when she said she didn't otherwise she never would have brought him into anything. Life was simple yet difficult in 1864, but life was perfect now.

Katherine's POV

I sat in my room alone because I told them I would be back down in a minute. I was getting crowded. I kept thinking what I did to deserve Damon. Way back when, I hurt him and his brother so much. They were so close despite Giuseppe's constant abusive to behavior to Damon which was often the fault of his younger brother. I had another 1864 flashback.

***FLASHBACK***

I picked up the croquet stick and started around with Giuseppe. "Miss Katherine, I can't help but notice my son Damon is so smitten with you." I smiled. "He is quite the charmer sir." He had a straight face on."If I were you I wouldn't even bother with him. I would hate to see a beautiful young woman such as yourself get pulled down by the likes of him." I mimicked his face. "May I ask why sir?" He put no thought into his answer. "He is a quitter. He quit university, his commitment to the confederate is poor. Gambling, women and alcohol is all he is good for. In fact he is off with a women now while his younger brother studies. He needs a good beating." It bothered me that Damon was off with another woman. I guess I would have to compel him that it was only to be me later. "But he has seemed to make an outstanding change when around you. Maybe you would be good for him. It would be wonderful to have to aspiring sons." I laughed. Damon was a normal wonderful guy who missed his mother if you met him. "When did his behavior start sir?" He sighed. "When he was 8 and his mother past away he started to miss behave. I never had those problems with Stefan. He often broke a lot of his brother's things because he blamed him for their mothers death." I knew this wasn't true. Damon did not break anything to Stefan's name. Stefan often broke things himself and was scared to tell his father so Damon would gladly step in and take the beating for him. Such a thoughtful man yet he chased nothing but me when he could have anyone he wanted. "Sir I can assure you he has changed very much, from what I have met when I first arrived to the wonderful, young, sweet, and caring man I now know. You really should give him more credit. I even heard him wanting to go back to Italy to study at a university over there." He smiled. I didn't want Damon to go to Italy, but I knew he wanted to study at the same university his mother and father did. But when did I care what he wanted. They were MY Damon, and MY Stefan. They wanted what I wanted and did what I wanted them to do. After the game I waited on the bed in Damon's chamber ready to get him to stop his extra curricular's with the women.

***END OF FLASHBACK***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- big days good days bad days

Damon's POV

It was now the day the Salvatore boys were to marry the Petrova doppelgangers. It was good that we invited no one but the people pushing the kids or they would find the doppelgangers, or as we have to call them twins, were marrying the Salvatore brothers. Many wanted to come because it was a Salvatore wedding and many would kill to be at one. There were only few of our decedents, Zack being one of them. Fewer were still in Italy but if they were they were filthy rich. I was now sitting in the room Stefan was to change in. He was now just doing his tie which was white. His tux was indeed w site to see as was mine. He looked nervous but he remained calm. It was now time for Alaric, Tyler, and me to bring the kids to the brides and bridesmaids. I picked up Julian. "Come on demonio." I picked up Bryce from the chair. He was very small. Though the same age as Julian, not quite as long. They were both very skinny. Tyler took Paul, and Ric had Patrick. We walked to the room Elena was in which was one of the few rooms I was aloud in because I couldn't see Katherine. I handed Bonnie Bryce. "I will take little Julian into Katherine. I am going to see her now." Caroline took Julian. "Thank you. You two are getting along?" Caroline nodded. "She isn't half bad once you know her good side." I smiled. Tyler was now holding Paul and Justine trailing behind Caroline. Elena stood up in her beautiful white dress. She looked stunning and my heart started beating a million times faster though I knew it would pop out when I saw my bride to be.

"You look amazing Elena. Stefan is a lucky man." She was now holding Patrick and Jenny in her arms. "How is he?" I smiled. "He is doing great a little bit nervous but nothing major." She smiled. Jeremy walked in and hugged his sister. "There has been a bit of a problem." Elena's face was like s ghosts when he said this. "Don't worry it isn't anything serious." She sighed in relief. But Jeremy turned towards me. "There has been a mix up with the company that you ordered for the kids. They only sent the carriages but nobody to push them so Tyler, Care, Bonnie, and I will have to take care of it." I nodded. "Thank you." "I saw your bride Damon, she looks amazing." I grinned. I wasn't allowed to see her dress. It was something I couldn't wait for. I was dying to see how she looked and Jeremy only tempted me to go peek but Kat would kill me. It was now time for my little brothers wedding. I left the room and signed the witness paper, where I then went into the great plaza. Stefan asked Jeremy to be the best man since I would was getting married. I looked at my little brother. This was a big moment; I had my speech prepared for him, because I was the one who had to speak before his wedding as he would for mine. There were only a few seats for those who were attending. The song canon stared. Alaric walked Elena slowly down the Aisle with Stefan having that big goofy grin on his face. We watched them say their vows. Stefan's were carefully thought out, each word with a great power of emotion behind it. Hers weren't so bad either. They both said "I do" then kissed. Everybody was Ohing and Awing. It was now time for my speech which Katherine had to watch from a small television in her room.

I stepped up to the podium and placed my piece of paper there. I started. "Oggi è l'inizio del resto della vostra vita means today is the beginning of the rest of your lives. I would say good luck but I think through all you two suffered through you would know that. This is where Mama married. This is where you married. I always covered for you brother, and I always had your back in times of need. I hope you do as good a job watching Elena's." Both their eyes were filling with tears but I continued. "Desinenze sono triste, ma presto deve venire means endings are sad but soon must come. I hope your ending is that of a fairy tale and I hope it never comes or at least holds off. Mother told me a saying every night and I wish to tell it to you, brother." All eyes were on me now. The words I said hurt because they meant a lot to me. "Quando amiamo le cose, non è mai facile fare decisioni per loro. Ma quando noi amiamo le cose, sappiamo che dobbiamo prendere le giuste decisioni per loro. Si è ora l'uomo che aspirava ad essere. Questo significa che ora che mst decidere tra ciò che è facile e ciò che è giusto. When we love things, it is never easy making decisions for them. But when we love things, we know we must make the right decisions for them. You are now the man you aspired to be. That now means that you mst decide between what is easy and what is right. Brother I love you and I always will. And now you must make decisions for your family and I know that everyone will be the right one. I will pick you up when you fall and I will carry you when you cannot walk." Everybody, even Tyler had tears streaming down their faces. "Mother would be proud of you, as I am proud of you because you always choose between what is easy and what is right." He smiled and yelled to me. "BLOOD BROTHERS ALWAYS!" I shouted away from the microphone. "AND BLOOD BROTHERS FOREVER!" everybody was amazed at our code though I wasn't sure why. I walked over to my little brother where he hugged me like never before.

Jeremy's POV

That was the most amazing speech I had ever heard. It was even better than Stefan's powerful vows. It was now my turn to say my brotherly speech though I didn't quite know how I would compete with that last speech. I stepped up to the podium and placed down my piece of paper. I ripped it into two pieces in front of everyone. "I don't have heartfelt words or outstanding vocabulary. And I can't speak Italian. But I can speak from what my heart is telling me to say. Elena you were always the mother I lost and needed. You never gave up on me even when everyone else did. You pulled me from the dark and into the light. You helped me see that I have so many things to be here for, and I am truly glad I was here to see this. You are my sister, and you are my priority. I will protect you when no one else can, and I promise you I will do all in my power to keep your family safe." Elena's tears started flowing again, and Damon and Stefan were smiling at me widely. "Stefan, you make me feel like I am more than just some kid who is trying to find his way. You are the brother I never had but needed. You are constantly protecting me and you are always doing what means most to me; protecting my sister. I could say thank you but that wouldn't even scratch the surface. You don't always know what you're doing but you always manage to keep everyone happy. Mom and dad would be proud. Elena is my sister, and I am now proud to say that you are my brother." I stepped down and hugged Elena. Vickie had told me to say those words.

Stefan's POV

Damon's words and Jeremy's were all anyone could ask for. I was now married to the girl nobody else could have. It was now time for Damon's wedding. I walked in to get Katherine who was starring at a television through which she had to watch the wedding. "I am walking you down the aisle." I linked arms with her. A different version of canon's rebel began playing. I walked her down the aisle with Damon standing there and Ric next to him. Katherine was beautiful in her dress. Truly breathe taking. She walked up to Damon. They read their vows and kissed as we did. Damon always was w good writer. It was my turn to read my speech. I stepped up with my paper and read. "Damon you were there for me even when I didn't know. You protected me like a good brother should. And you would kill anyone who hurt me and not think twice about it. You don't do any of this because I expect it of you; you do it because you expect it of yourself. I am lucky to have you and I hope Katherine makes you as happy as Elena makes me. I know I hurt you many times, and I know I am the reason that mother isn't up here reading her speech to you. So I would like to tell you what I think she would say. Damon you are an extraordinary man, with an amazing family. You will always count on those close or you will count on no one at all. Carry your pride and honor with you or carry nothing else. And love the girl standing next to you, more than you love yourself. I love you much more than you know brother. I will be there for you as many times as you were for me." I walked over and kissed Katherine's cheek and hugged my brother. I couldn't believe this is how things turned out.

Alaric's POV

It was time for my best man speech. Following up two emotional vampires and a sympathetic little brother was difficult. I stepped up without paper because I memorized what I was about to say. "Damon first of all, congratulations on all you have achieved even though you had a while to do so." Everyone who knew what I meant laughed but the minister was clueless. "Katherine you are lucky to have him, though he has a few, shall I say flaws, he truly deserves to be happy. Damon is the example of what a good friend, brother, and recently father, let's hope he is as good a husband. Damon we are bourbon buddies and best friends. And I know I said you don't have many friends, that because all these people here, are family." I shook Damon's hand.

Katherine's POV

I was so happy today, because Damon truly was mine. I wished Papa and Mama were here to see me but I knew they were watching somewhere. We were all having a drink and playing with the kids. I didn't want to leave Damon's side so I sat with him. We enjoyed our time until it was time to go home. We drove with Juliet crying the entire way home. Our lives were always honey moons so since we were already in Italy, we decided we didn't need them. As soon as we got home Caroline made everyone take pictures. After I went up and changed as did Damon then we changed the kids. Damon got a bag out of the closet. "I bought them some new toys." I smiled. "You spoil them." He smirked. "And you don't? You shop online for clothes for them all the time." I chuckled. I picked up Julian who was sitting on the floor playing with the little football Stefan bought him. Nobody in the world could hurt him, or my daughter, or my husband. Everything was perfect. I was lately worrying about Klaus, and how much danger I put Damon and the kids in. What kind of a life have I condemned them to? A life on the run? It was too late now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Time goes on people come back.

Damon's POV

It had been another two months, putting the kids at five months old and Ty and Care's kids 1 and a half. We were all still in Italy and thanks to an understanding Liz, a very hesitant Mayor, and Bonnie's over protective father, we were headed back to mystique falls for a few years. We would have to stay there until Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan, and Caroline finished college. I would get a job as a doctor, thanks to my previously earned PHD, at the local hospital and Katherine would watch the kids when I worked. We were heading to our plane in the car after we packed. After they graduated from college, they would all say they were moving to Italy and we would get them all houses over close to ours. Then we could finally live in our huge mansion, and Stefan and Elena could enjoy our gift. The only problem seemed to be Klaus. What if he was still there? He would be furious when he learned we moved away and Stefan breaking his deal. I guess we had to hope for the best. He was probably searching through Europe anyway.

We got the kids in the car and put our bags in. I really didn't want to leave my media room. It was awhile to the airport. When we boarded the plane, we were the only ones one it. Stefan booked a private flight. The flight was long, and quite boring. We finally landed. We walked through the airport and had to get shuttled to our house. It actually felt nice to be home. There weren't enough rooms for everyone so only Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric moved in with us. Though Bonnie was going to move in, her father was upset with her little Italy vacation. We gave Katherine's room to the kids and she moved into my room. The room reserved for Elena was given to her children. We let Ric stay with us for an extra babysitter and we didn't know what was up with his apartment. I was tired when we got home so I went to my room after feeding the kids and I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was about 12am and I was hungry. My gums were burning so I got some blood. I sat on the couch but nobody was home. I went to the twin's room, no one was in there and I went to Stefan's room and nobody was there. When I got to the living room, everyone was there with birthday signs and yelling "Happy birthday!" I forgot about it myself. Katherine kissed me. "It's twelve!" she smirked evilly. "I set your clock back." I chuckled. I checked my cell and it was only 6 pm. We just hung out with the kids and talked. I was still a little tired. I put the kids to bed at about 8 and the triplets went to be at 9. I didn't see Tyler and Caroline's kids but then again I was watching a Celtics game. As soon as the game ended I was off to bed. I turned on the TV. Katherine came in about twenty minutes later. I fell asleep just after she was on the bed.

Stefan's POV

I woke up the next morning to hear crying. I could tell it was Bryce he had a distinctive cry. I got up because Elena was still asleep. She was so peaceful. I walked to their room and took Bryce out of the crib. I gave him a bottle but he still cried. Damon came downstairs. It had been a half hour and we couldn't make him stop. Finally Elena cam down and took him from my arms and he stopped. "How did you do that?" She laughed. "I guess he just wants his mom." I nodded and plopped down next to my brother on the couch. "I'm tired. Again!" Damon spoke. I just nodded. I was so tired. Elena made me go up and take care of Patrick and Jenny. They were easy. I even sort of enjoyed helping them out, but Bryce was getting very difficult lately. He used to be easy. It was Sunday and tomorrow we went to college. Damon would start at the hospital and Katherine and Ric would babysit.

I didn't really need school but I did need friends. I already had PHD and I passed the bar exam. I guess I didn't feel comfortable leaving my wife for very long. I was worried about Klaus and only leaving the kids with Katherine and Ric but I guess I would have to trust them. I got some bunny into me and relaxed for an hour. "Stef you want to go for a walk?" I nodded and followed Elena out the door. We walked by her old house, then to Ric's apartment to see if anyone was in there. There were no signs of Klaus being here. We walked back home, it was only 11am and Ric was playing with the triplets while Katherine and Damon were feeding the twins. I figured Care and Tyler would be over soon followed by Bonnie. Jeremy walked down the stairs. "Where is my little Pat at?" He shouted while walking down. Ric handed him Patrick.

Jeremy's POV

"Hey guys can I take Patrick to pick up Bonnie?" They nodded. I walked to my car and got Pat's car seat. We drove to Bonnie's. I knocked on the door with Pat in my arms. Mr. Bennett opened the door. "Hello Jeremy. Who is this little guy?" He was looking at Patrick. "This is my Nephew Patrick." I smiled. "Elena had a baby?" He looked shocked. "Oh no she adopted triplets. They really needed a home so she took them. Two boys and one girl." He sighed in relief. Bonnie came down the and threw the door. "Hey Jer. I will see you later dad." We walked to the car and she put Pat in his seat. We drove to the grill. We went in and ordered our lunch. We put Patrick in a high chair. Matt was there and walked over to us. "Hey guys. Woe you to had a baby?" He looked shocked and it made me laugh. "No this is my nephew Patrick but we call him Pat. Stefan and Elena adopted triplets in Italy." He frowned but forced a smile and sat with us. "So how was the trip?" I figured I owed it to tell him about Caroline and Tyler. "There were a lot of adoptions. Care and Tyler, Damon." He looked upset. "Caroline adopted a kid?" Bonnie stepped in. "Well actually Matt they got twins. And I don't think you have the right to be mad because you dumped her and Tyler saw the opportunity." I sent a thankful look to her. Matt sighed. I wasn't sure who he was in love with. Caroline or my sister. "How is Elena?" "Married." He looked like I was hitting him time after time. I had to make sure he didn't try to come over because Kat was there and he might get a little confused. We finally got away after he played a little with Pat.

Damon's POV

I was getting board. Stefan and Elena were working on a rumor about Elena being adopted, which wasn't really a rumor, and she had a twin sister named Katherine. Then Jeremy walked in with Pat. And everyone started talking, but I couldn't see Katherine. I ran up to the twins bedroom where Katherine and the twins were. "Hey you want to take them for a walk with me?" I asked. "Sure." I picked up my fall jacket and got Julian ready. We put them in strollers and pushed them threw the Grass to the waterfall. I sat next to Katherine on the rock we had once sat on. I had Julian in my arms, Juliet was in hers. She put her head on my shoulder. Again. "I love you." She said. I kissed her forehead. "Love you too." She was smiling. "Imagine when your little angel and your little demonio grow up?" I sighed. "I try not to think about that. I guess it would be good to prepare." I said. She nodded. Julian fell asleep and Juliet was about to sleep so we brought them home. Everyone watched as we walked in. I watched Katherine take the kids upstairs. "Where were you brother?" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. What's going on?" Everyone was sitting in the room. "Just working on the plan for college. And by the way, you're going to have to be careful around the blood at work tomorrow." I chuckled. "Don't worry my dear brother. As long as I have a healthy amount of blood in me I'm not bothered by it. Speaking of work have they called yet?" He shook his head no so I went upstairs. "When they're up from there nap what are you going to do?" Katherine asked me. "Put them in the Portable Crib downstairs. I have to get updated on the council and stop off at the hospital." She looked at me. "Are you going to the grill?" I nodded. "You know the rules. Before Two and not drunk." I nodded.

After action report

Im doing these now on some chapters. Ok so next chapter is going to skip a few years. Back to Italy we go!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – back to Italy back to friends

Damon's POV

Years went by, 3 and a half to be exact. The twins and triplets were 4 and Tyler and Caroline's kids were 5 ½. We were on the plane for back to Italy. I had been teaching Julian how to speak Italian. They were quite hyper on the plane. We now only flew private air lines. "Daddy when are we going to be there?" Julian asked. "We are about to land son, now sit down demonio." He sat. Katherine was teaching Juliet Bulgarian. We wanted our kids extraordinarily smart because they would end up being homeschooled. We already sent Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler up early to settle into the houses we bought them. It was easy to convince Liz and Mrs. Lockwood that Tyler and Caroline were moving here to study at an elite school. The only reason they hesitated was because of their newly acquired grandchildren. Bonnie's dad was hard to convince but when he found out that there were great opportunities in Italy he let her go. Alaric bought an apartment in the city, where Jeremy stayed because the local university was close to it. I finally got my mansion to myself and my family and my brother's family were in the house next door.

After the plane landed, we drove to our house. We got the beds we stored in the basement before we left Italy, set up in new rooms for the twins and we added three other bedrooms set up for the triplets. Stefan had to stay with use for the first month because I had renovations done to their home. I wanted it perfect for them. That night after everyone was settled, and everyone was over my house, all the guys went down to my greatly missed media room. Julian, Paul, Bryce, and Pat kept trying to sneak down but Caroline and Bonnie kept them away. It was about 9 o'clock when I went to get the twins to sleep, and the rest of the gang left. "Come on Julian you have to go to bed." He kept running out of his room. Juliet was much easier to put to bed. Once I caught him I put him into bed, and Katherine gave him one of her death glares. He didn't move after that. It got late and all the kids were in bed so Katherine and I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Julian sitting on our bed. "Julian what are you doing up? Its only 8 in the morning." Katherine spoke. "Sorry mom but I'm hungry." Katherine sighed and got out of bed. She picked him up and carried him downstairs. I went into Juliet's room. "Hey angel what are you doing up?" She sighed. "I miss uncle Ric." I laughed. "He was here last night." She glared at me. I wonder where she learned that from. "Yeah but I couldn't go down and see him, and he was gone all week." I sighed. "Well after he is done teaching at the university he will be by." She smiled. "Come on break feast time." She followed me down to the kitchen. The kids were very aware of what we were, and couldn't wait to be one. I kind of liked the idea. The triplets and Stefan came down the stairs. "Where's Elena?" He looked at me. "She is taking a photography course at the university." I had no idea she was doing that? By the time we got the kids fed, and dressed it was ten o'clock. We sat the kids down in front of the TV. There was a knock on the door and I walked over to open it.

"Damon?" It was my old friend from First World War Armondo DiFebo. I had no idea he was a vampire. "Armondo what are you doing here?" He smiled. "I am like you. May I come in?" I smiled and invited him in. I introduced him to my family but Katherine wasn't around. We were now sitting in my media room with Stefan and Ric. "So how did you become a vampire?" I was very curious because he truly was my best friend back then. In the war I decided I would fight for Italy where I met him. "I met a beautiful women, we were engaged, but she turned me so we could be together forever, then she left." I knew how that felt. "What was her name. "Katarina. She looked very much like your Elena Stefan." I was in shock. He slept and was going to marry my wife. "How much alike?" I asked. "Like twins why do you ask?" I sighed. "Because that was the Katherine I told you about. The one who turned me. The one I am MARRIED TO." He looked like he was in just as much shock. "How did you find me?" I forgot to ask him. "Well I was in mystique falls last night when a kid named Matt said you moved to Italy. I wanted to talk to you because our friend Dino was murdered by a man named Klaus." I hadn't seen Dino in years but I was the one who turned him. So Klaus got to him. Interesting. But I still had to flip on Katherine. And there was no doubt Armondo still loved her. But he was my best friend. What would I do? "So how long are you staying in Italy?" Stefan asked. I forgot he was even there. "I am moved back here. Nobody will remember me by now." Great he was here to stay. Katherine was trying to get to me so much she would turn him? Wow.

After an hour of talking, Armondo was preparing to leave when we were upstairs he spotted Katherine. "Katarina? Katarine is that you?" He ran and hugged her. "Armondo what are you doing here?" She looked at me while I shook my head. "I was here for Damon because he was a great man I once knew. But you must come and run away with me. Please Katarina." She pulled away from his hug. "Armondo I am married to Damon, and I have a family." He looked so sad. "I will not give up." He was out the door quicker than I could blink. Elena was trying to process what just happened. Now I was mad with both Armondo and Katherine. "Damon…" I smirked. "Save it. I don't need to hear it, I don't want to hear it." I walked out the back door with Stefan on my heels.

"What if he goes to Klaus?" Stefan asked. "He won't because he will come after Katherine." I thought that threw already. I was mad but I guess it wasn't something I could really be mad at Katherine for. But I could be mad at Armondo for trying to get to her when he knew we were married. Julian, Patrick, and Bryce walked out carrying a football. "Let's have a game." We divided it to team Stef versus team Damon. I had only Julian. I threw him the ball and he caught it and ran. We played for about forty minutes or so then took the boys in the house. I carried Julian in on my shoulders. "Didn't anybody ever tell you less is more Uncle Stefan?" Julian said. We laughed. "Mommy we won." Julian ran and jumped on Katherine. I smiled and she knew I forgave her.

Elena looked at the three muddy boys. "You three need some new clothes. That's why when you three go get washed up, your dads are taking you shopping for new clothes, and Katherine and I will take Jenny and Juliet. We will meet back here for supper." Stefan smiled. We got the boys washed up and into the car. "So Uncle Damon where are you taking us?" I smiled. "Well young Patrick, we are going to teach you the wonders of Louis vuitton, Armani, and Veto." They smirked. We drove to the office of mine and Stefan's favorite designer tailors. First we went to the head designer of Louis Vuitton. Stefan took his boys into the Armani designer. I walked in. "Hey Enrique, I need some personal clothing done for my boy here." Enrique spoke English for Julian. "What were you thinking Mr. Salvatore?" I examined my boy who was standing on a milk crate while Enrique measured him. "I'm thinking Solid black straight leg. A navy blue button up with the arms rolled and sewed. Let's go with an original solid black jacket also a vintage line leather jacket, and you pick the shoes." He measured Julian and went to make the clothes right away. I was high priority because of my money. "How long will this take dad?" I looked at my watch. "He is really fast so about a half hour. So we are going over to the Armani designer and Stefan will go here." We passed Stefan in the hall and went into the Armani designer.

I ordered an all white suit for him at Armani, and then I ordered him a few casual wear clothes at Veto. We walked back to Enrique and paid and picked up his clothes then did the rest to the other designers. We waited in the car for Stefan. He took a few minutes but we headed home. I got Julian in his Louis Vuitton outfit. I got in my best casual button up shirt with a blazer and a nice pair of shoes. Bryce and Patrick were dressed well to. Me and Stefan made spaghetti, with chicken salad, Pasta, and different original Italian dishes. We set the table, waiting for the girls to come home. They arrived in beautiful dresses. Katherine was wearing a designer black cocktail dress, Elena a red one. The kids were wearing beautiful yellow and purple dresses. We had a wonderful family supper. After I was changed into plaid pajamas and a grey muscle shirt Katherine in a Grey tank top and cotton shorts. We fell asleep with the twins in our bed. I really and truly loved my family.

R&R plz.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – A little bit nutty

Katherine's POV

I woke up with someone cradling my head kissing my neck. I knew it wasn't Damon because of the angle. I opened my eyes. It was Armondo. This was the third time this week. It was getting annoying but this time Damon woke up. I opened my eyes to see Damon pushing him against the wall and I stood up. Armondo was just a pointless toy back when I did this stuff. I dated him for 3 months after the war and I fed him blood to heel a cut when he shot himself. He was obsessed. He even asked for my hand in marriage but I said no. He apparently told Damon that I said yes. I did however sleep with him almost nightly. "You ever go near her or my family again and I will make your death so slow and painful you'll beg me to kill you." Damon was speaking in a cold and frightening tone. I was glad the kids weren't in here. Stefan came in quickly. "What's going on?" Stefan was now examining the current issue. "Stefan open the window please." Stefan nodded and did as he was told. Damon held Armondo half way out the window. "Now you aren't coming back I don't care how close we were that's over. And whatever you think you had with Katherine that's over too." Damon pushed him out the window. He ran to my side. "Love are you alright." I smiled. I loved it when he called me love. "I am now." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me so patiently and intensely it made Stefan leave the room. I seen Armondo reappear in the window and I pulled away. "I love you baby!" He yelled. Damon shut the window and closed the blinds. He kissed me again. I pulled away again. "Come on Damon we got to get the kids fed." He whined a bit but followed me out the door.

Stefan's POV

I explained to Elena what just went on. I couldn't believe how hooked he was. I let Elena sleep a bit longer because Bryce got sick from the salad last night and she had to stay up with him. I went into Patrick's room. "Come on Pat it's time to get up." I picked him up and carried him to Jenny's room but he was very sleepy. "Jenny it's time to go get break feast." She followed downstairs on her own. Patrick was the most attached to me, always wanting to spend time together and always wanting to be like me. I just hoped his mistakes differed from mine. I sat him down in the stool next to Jenny. Julian was sitting next to Bryce who looked much better. They were best friends, and Juliet and Jenny were. Justine liked to hang around with them too, but she spent a lot of time with her brother. Pat liked hanging out with the boys too but enjoyed his time with me or Jeremy. I heard Damon and Katherine talking about another son. And I knew for a fact that Ric was getting a son of his own. I also knew that Tyler was after Care for another daughter because of his natural wolf instinct to protect something and he felt a daughter suit that position best. I also wanted another Daughter. Someone for Jenny to dress up so she wouldn't be after me all the time. I decided to talk to Elena about it and if Damon was getting another son then I was getting another daughter.

After break feast I approached Damon alone. "So are you getting another son?" He grinned and nodded. He was picking up the phone as we spoke to arrange a meeting. I ran up to my room and woke Elena. It was now or never.

Damon's POV

I really wanted another son badly. All I needed to do was show up for my meeting now. I got showered while I heard Stefan discussing another child with Elena. She said no at first but after his speech he changed her mind. I was all ready for the meeting just waiting for Katherine. I hoped my situation wouldn't be like Ric's. He had to wait for a whole month before he was allowed to pick up his child all because he went to the Italian operator instead of the English one I was going to. We were now driving now. We reached the agency. We waited until we were called. We walked into the very familiar office. "You're back how are your kids doing?" "Well." I nodded. We sat down. "So on the phone you said you wanted a son as soon as possible. There was a problem. We don't have any single boys now so you could be waiting up to a year for one." I frowned. "However, there are new born twins that are both boys and you can take them home today." I grinned and looked towards Katherine. She nodded. "I'll name one you name one." I nodded. Katherine spoke. "I want to name him Mason Robert Brady Salvatore." I smiled at her name. "I will name mine Taylor Mitchell tucker Salvatore." She looked at shock when I said Tucker, because it was her brother's name. She didn't know I knew this. We signed the papers and I called Elena and Stefan to sign as the backup guardians. They were there when we walked out. Juliet might not like that we are bringing home two boys but she would get used to it.

We held our newborn children in our arms. "How did you know my brother's name was Tucker?" I smiled. "I know a lot of things." She giggled. We had car seats in the trunk and put the kids in them. "This will be impossible living with four boys plus another 3." She said. Going home was the hard part. It was hard to get one of my sons in my arms because everyone wanted to hold them. Juliet even wanted to be around them all day. Julian wouldn't leave Taylor's side. A month had gone by and Ric finally got his son. He named him Eric. Stefan and Elena were at the agency now picking up their daughter. Armondo came around for Katherine about once a week now. Caroline and Tyler would get their Daughter who would also be a newborn next week sometime. I often took Taylor and Mason down to the media room where they would watch little Italian cartoons while I taught Julian Italian and math. Katherine came down while I was with them. "It's time for their nap." I handed her the twins. I took Julian up for lunch. While he ate I brought Juliet hers. She was with Ric and Eric. Stefan and Elena came home with their beautiful baby girls in their arms. They had the same problem we had. "What are their names?" I asked. "Gracie and Lilly." Elena smiled. Jeremy and Bonnie, who I assumed where the god parents, walked in behind them. Caroline ran in screaming holding her hand out. "I am getting married!" I laughed and looked to Tyler. "Oh so you're going to be tied down?" he glared at me. "Oh and we're getting Triplets. A boy and two girls so we need you to babysit Paul and Justine on Saturday." I walked up to the old nursery that had been Julian and Juliet's that was now Taylor and Mason's. I knew Katherine picked his name because she did truly care about Mason Lockwood. Honestly I had nothing against him, besides the fact he tried to kill me, but other than that, me killing him was really just to hurt Katherine.

Mason had green eyes, while his brother had blue. Taylor's eyes were the bluest I have ever seen, even more than Matt Donavan. Juliet walked in the room behind me. "Hey angel what can I do for you?" She looked lost. "I have a lesson. I cannot find mom anywhere." I examined her face. The first name that popped into my head was Armondo. But then a second name popped into my head and it was Klaus. What if they took her? I was worried now. "Stay here and watch your brothers." I locked the window. I ran throughout the house looking for her until finally she reappeared in a car driving into the garage. I sighed in relief. She stepped out. "Where were you?" I asked out of breathe. "Relax, I was out for a bite." I smiled. "What is wrong with you?" she asked now worried. I just waved my hand in a downward motion. "Just a bit out of breathe." She smiled making sure to drag her fingers across my chest making her famous exit. She seemed a little bit different. I went up to the nursery were she was now sitting with Juliet on her lap and pointing out words in a book. I picked up Taylor and Mason. "Where are you taking them?" I sighed because I was half way out the doorway. "I am taking them and Julian for a bit of an adventure." She looked a bit angry with me. "NO, they're not leaving this house until they are at least 5 months." She was getting on my nerves and a bit irritable. "Katherine calm down, I'm only taking them to the baseball field with me and Stefan." She was ranting on about me being irresponsible until I finally just took the kids, waved my hand and was out the door. I knew I would hear about this later.

We got to the field. It was a little old but was usable and no one was here so I could hit a few balls out of the park; or atmosphere. I had once made the mistake of playing with humans where a sports agent was, and he constantly called my cell phone. I even had to get a new one. It was a good game, the twins were in a double stroller and I was with Julian and Stefan's kids. I wish Juliet could have come but her mother wasn't letting me anywhere near her. Finally the game ended and I almost feared home. I snuck the kids in, not knowing where Katherine was. I place the twins in there crib, and the other twins in their rooms. Then I crept into my room, where Katherine was laying on the bed. She didn't even acknowledge me so I grabbed a blanket out of the closet and went to the couch. I would have went in one of my many other rooms but I liked my media room best. I decided I was going to put a bed down here so when things like what happened today happen I had some where to go.

When I woke up she was hovering right above me, which made me jump. She smacked me right on the head which sent me straight over the couch. It stung a bit. She was furious. "If you ever disobey me again, you'll find a steak going write through your heart." She was beginning to frighten me. "What is wrong with you?" I demanded. She looked a bit taken back. Which made me realize she planned on getting no response out of me. "Me? What is wrong with you? I told you not to take them and you just walked out." I was getting very annoyed by Katherine's attitude as she rambled on until I finally said. "Yeah well if I am so irresponsible then why don't you just go back to Armondo?" I saw the hurt in her eyes as I walked out of the house. I didn't really care how she felt right about now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – considering all options.

Elena's POV

I looked at my two new daughters and accessed Stefan and his odd composure. He was hovering above them like he didn't want anyone near them. I heard Damon and Katherine say that they were changing their kids and I knew Stefan would want to do the same. Maybe it was time I got changed. I needed to be changed for my family and for my friends. I heard Damon screaming with Katherine, as she followed him into their room. She had been distant lately and sneaking out for something. I didn't know how to handle Saturday. I had to spend the day with 12 kids, 3 vampires, a witch, and two humans, while Care and Ty got their new triplets. This time of the year is like kid season for us. I heard one of Damon's sons crying. Then Katherine screaming at Damon, then Damon being sarcastic. Patrick and Bryce walked in our room. I was lying with Stefan on the bed, the twins between us. Patrick walked over to Stefan. "Dad how long are they going to fight for?" Stefan looked down like he knew what was going on. "I don't know Pat; they're very angry right now, just make sure you stay clear of them for awhile." This was getting very strange and annoying.

Stefan's POV

I didn't know what was going on exactly but I saw Katherine leaving Armondo's house twice. I had to tell Damon but not before I knew why. When Katherine was alone I approached her. "What is going on Katherine?" "Whatever do you mean?" she smirked. "You know exactly what I mean. I saw you leaving Armondo's house twice. I wonder what Damon, the father of your children, will think of your little play dates?" the smile left her face. "He isn't going to find out." "The hell he isn't." I turned and ran to Damon. Katherine lunged at me but it was too late I was already speaking. He got suspicious when she covered my mouth. "What is going on?" He pealed Katherine off of me. "She has been visiting your friend. I saw her leaving Armondo's house twice." I spoke. Damon's face was blank. He just stared at Katherine. His voice was so cold and frightening. "I am taking the kids. You are a bad influence. Don't go near them or I will rip your heart out and shove it so far down your throat, it will pump the blood again." She looked a little bit disturbed and angry. "I didn't do anything to deserve this. You don't have proof that I did anything with Armondo." She protested. "Knowing your track record with guys it isn't hard to guess." "Damon please stop." He just waved his hand in a downward motion as he often did when he heard enough. He didn't even pick up the twins to take with him. He just left. I didn't know where and I wasn't planning on stopping him.

We both followed him to the door. He bent down to Julian and Juliet. "When are you coming back dad?" He wanted to take them with him I knew that. "I don't know." The two of them started to cry and Katherine had the saddest look I had ever seen on her face. "Damon don't do this." He just hugged his kids and walked out. I turned to Katherine. "What were you doing with Armondo?" She looked down. "You didn't do anything with him did you?" She finally spoke. "I only kissed him a few times to get him to stay away from my family. Haven't you noticed he hasn't come around a lot lately?" I just looked at her. How could she do this to Damon? "Damon told you he would handle it." "Yeah well he doesn't have it in him to kill him, and neither do I. So I took care of it. And now we all know that Damon is going to kill him."

It had been an entire week, Caroline got her triplets and named them Matt, Elizabeth, and Victoria. She wanted to choose her favorite family the Donovan's and her mother Liz. We were feeding the kids, Elena was at school. It was just me and Katherine. She had the twins attached to her hips trying to be super women. Then it happened. Damon walked in through the door. He didn't even smile. I had to ask him "what did you do brother?" He smirked. "Armondo told me what you did for the family, your little arrangement. So I took care of it; of him." Her eyes widened. "You killed him?" Damon nodded and mimicked the motion of stabbing someone. "Stake in the heart. He isn't coming back anytime soon." Damon was grinning and I was happy he was back. Bryce jumped on him because Julian and Juliet were gone with Ric. "Welcome back Uncle Damon!" He shouted. "It is good to be back bud." He looked at Katherine and took Taylor from her. "So are you going to forgive me?" He smiled. "I guess I have to giving your intentions. But you're still going to have to work for it." She kissed him. He sat on the couch with my son's and his. Jenny was on the top of the back of the couch. She was like a monkey. For about an hour we talked. Apparently he was staying at Alaric's apartment, but Ric was sworn to secrecy. Then Ric walked in with the twins and Eric and Damon hugged them and said his hellos.

Damon's POV

It had been about 10 months since I left. I didn't plan on doing it anytime soon. It was almost Christmas. About 5 more days and as Juliet called it HoHo time. Katherine and I were sitting in the room playing with the twins. We were not fighting but she still seemed a bit off. I through a little ball to Taylor and he picked it up. He walked over to us with it. His first steps. "Good job Taylor, you can walk!" I congratulated him. Next Mason stood up, a bit jealous I guessed, and walked to us. I hugged him when he reached me. That was amazing. Juliet could walk at about this age, which I found pretty early, but it took Julian almost two years to walk. Although the Taylor and Mason were early with everything. They could talk pretty well for their age. They could say sentences. Julian started speaking at this age two but not this well. Juliet spoke at about the same rate as the twins but she was just naturally talented. Stefan and Elena were watching the twins walk, laughing with us when they fell. Mason had jet black hair; Taylor had a dark brown hair about the same as Katherine's. You would think they were brothers I guess because their faces were chiseled out the same, but not really twins. Mason was a trouble maker, always throwing things at his brother and repeating words he knew he shouldn't say. Taylor liked scribbling on things and he liked sports. He was always rolling around the little Celtics ball I had bought for Julian.

We decided that Stefan and his family would live with us until after Christmas. He was only supposed to stay for a month but there were many construction problems and extra rooms needed decorating, but it was finally finished. We would help him move their stuff over in about a week or two. I was getting hungry, as was Katherine. "Stefan could you watch the kids? We are going to get a bite to eat." He nodded and we ran instead of driving because that always made the hunt more amusing.

Elena's POV

Stefan was playing with the girls and the boys. I smiled watching him be a good father and a good uncle. Mason walked to me. He was surprisingly good at walking for his age. I picked him up. He only ever called me auntie but it was cute. I picked him up, and we walked over to my house which I wasn't allowed to move into yet. We had a lot of rooms it was just that they need to be decorated. We even had a room for Taylor and Mason, and Julian and Juliet. We loved our nice and nephews. I showed him his and his brother's room, and played with him a bit. I looked at stuff online to buy for the kids Christmas gifts and had them fedexed to the house. I went back over home where Stefan was laying on the floor with Taylor, Gracie and Lilly. "Hey." I said while putting Mason down. Lilly was sleeping and Gracie look close to a slumber. Taylor was wide awake with his little basketball. I didn't see the triplets anywhere. "Where are the rest of the kids at?" he was flipping through channels now. "They went downstairs with Ric. Hey did you finish your Christmas shopping?" I nodded and sat with him.

Katherine's POV

Damon and I walked in quickly picking up or baby boys. I was honestly a little bit reminded of my older brother Tucker when I looked at Taylor. It was a little bit disturbing. Damon retrieved Julian and Juliet and we got in the car. "Dove andiamo papà?" I loved when Julian and Damon spoke Italian. "We are going to pick out Un albero di Natale." Juliet looked confused. "What does that mean?" Juliet asked puzzled. "A Christmas tree." I answered. "Mnogo dobŭr lyubov." I loved when he spoke Bulgarian. "Vie ne ste tolkova zle sebe si." I replied. He smiled and we drove up to the place where we were to buy the tree. "Che tipo di albero stai cercando signore?" The man asked Damon. I didn't know how to say a tall pine so I let Damon do the talking. "un pino alto." Damon spoke. The young man who couldn't be more than about 25, guided us to a tall tree. The man was indeed a very good looking man with Italian features. If I wasn't married I would be with him right now. I could feel him eyeing me, it bugged me that it didn't bother Damon another good looking man was looking at my body. I guess he figured I wouldn't pull anything considering all that happened awhile back.

We got the tree to the car, after Damon paid and filled out a billing receipt. The muscley young man helped Damon to get the tree attached on the car because it would have looked funny if Damon was carrying that huge tree by himself without any effort. We got in the car and Mason started crying. "Calm down baby it ok." I said. Damon passed Juliet a small blanket who handed it to Mason. He immediately stopped. It was now annoying me knowing I didn't know how to handle my kids. I spent a lot of my time with Juliet. I knew her very well though. I knew everything she liked, her favorite toy, and lots of other things. I loved having all my kids, but I needed to spend more time with all of them like Damon did. We pulled up and we brought the kids in. I placed the twins in their portable crib in front of the TV. I didn't even know which channel they liked. Julian put on cartoons. Damon was still wearing his jacket and put mine around my shoulders. "Come on. We are going for a walk." I put my arms threw my jacket again and I followed him out with our hands intertwined.

We walked down the dark street in the snow. "Why are we walking?" I asked curiously. "I want to spend some time alone. There is always someone around unless we are hunting." We stopped under a street light. He kissed me so passionately it was like a movie. I pulled away and we continued walking again with my head leaning on his shoulder. "I love you." I told him. He smiled. "I love you too." He replied. We walked for about another twenty minutes the returned home. Stefan was looking worried. "What is wrong brother?" "Elena wants me to turn her." I smiled. "Isn't that good brother? You can be together forever." He smiled. "Yeah I guess we can. I promised I would do it after Christmas. I want her to have a human holiday." I was weak in the knees because I now realized I would never have Stefan. But I didn't need him anymore because I married an extraordinary man.

After the action report:

Hey guys, I am trying to pack each chapter so I can do lots. I am making this one about 25 chapter then making a second one. Possible a third. Check out my youtube channel cyclops7376 for a great twilight story. If you have any suggestions, R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – a holiday full of cheer and fear.

Damon's POV

I woke up with Katherine in my arms. She was still asleep. I threw on some sweat pants and a shirt being careful not to wake her. I walked into the Taylor and Mason's room. They were awake and sitting up. I would have to get them beds with side rails because a crib wasn't really that necessary for them because they were growing up a little too fast. Didn't they know they had forever? I brought them downstairs and made them some bacon which I had to break into really small pieces. I ran up and woke Julian and Juliet. They ate a huge break feast. Next Bryce and Jenny came down followed by Pat so I got them all break feast. The only other person up was Elena who was feeding her babies. Kat was still passed out and I didn't even know what was up with Stefan. I got some blood and drank it then placed a bag on the dresser for when Katherine woke up. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her but Taylor stumbled in the room and tugged at her arm. Her eyes opened. "Hey buddy." She pulled him up onto the bed. Mason followed in and I placed him next to Katherine. Julian and Juliet ran in about five seconds later jumping on the filled bed. "Happy birthday Mom!" She looked surprised. I laughed. "You forgot didn't you love?" I asked. She laughed. "Completely. How did you know?" I sighed. "Like I told you before, I know everything about you." I kissed her and lay next to her wrapping my arm around her. Mason was bouncing up and down. I laughed. "Settle down Mase." He stopped bouncing.

I got up and pulled two little velvet boxes out of my dresser and passes her them. She took them. "You didn't have to do this." I smirked evilly. "This is just the beginning." She sighed. I kissed her forehead. She opened the diamond necklace I had Bonnie make into a day walking necklace. And then the diamond ring. She hugged me tightly it almost crushed me. She was getting ready to change the twins. "Nope, you are not lifting a finger today." She sighed again and walked down stairs where Stefan and Elena gave her I gift I didn't really pay attention to. I got the twins dressed in the new Louis Veitton baby collection. I liked my boys to look dashing. We went downstairs and watched television with Kat. The twins started fighting until Mason picked up a plastic block and threw it at Taylor. "Hey now!" I picked Mason up, and put him in the time out crib we now need again. Juliet and Julian were always well behaved and never needed it, but with these to trouble-making, and mischievous twins, there was always one of them in it. They never cried when we put them in it because they knew they were being punished.

Katherine picked Taylor up, there was a red mark on his forehead with a little bit of blood running from it. "Hey Julian can you get me a band-aid?" "Sure mom." Julian got a band-aid from the kitchen and passed it to Katherine. She gently placed it on his head. I hadn't realized my face had shifted until the blood was covered and I shifted back. "Maybe you should get some blood in you Damon." Katherine pointed out. "I already had a full bag." Just then it happened. "Damon what happened." Katherine pointed to the blood seeping through my white shirt. "Nothing happened, I never got injured." I lifted my shirt to see a gash on my side, and another one was opening. I fell to the floor in pain. Stefan came running in. Everything went dark, and I was passed out.

I hadn't recovered until at least three hours later. Opening my eyes hurt a little, but I seen Katherine right beside me. I was back on my bed in the Salvatore boarding house. "What happened?" She looked at me strange. "Tyler Lockwood bit you. And I brought you Klaus' blood for the cure. Was my life before a dream, it couldn't be. Then Katherine drove a stake right through my heart, and I woke up gasping for air. Stefan and Katherine grabbed me. A wound over my heart was opening. What was happening to me? I screamed in pain as a new wound would open, it continued all night. I needed to get better for my kids first Christmas. Elena took all the kids to stay at their mansion. Alaric came running into my room and shoved something down my throat. I heard him say morphine. About an hour later I tried standing up when nobody was paying attention. I stumbled out my bedroom door and to my surprise; I made it all the way to the tree line in the backyard. Stefan and Katherine both grabbed one of my arms. "Where are you going?" Stefan demanded. "Somewhere cold, I am to warm." I explained quite weakly. It was so painful, worse than the wolf bite. "Damon the house heater is off and its winter. Come on inside." Katherine and Stefan were dragging me into the house, I struggled.

Before we reached the house, we heard Latin chants. Stefan turned to see a man that was a witch, who was cursing me, Stefan lunged at him. He took Stefan down then Kat go him with an attack where she snapped his neck. I was dragged into the house and pushed onto my bed. Stefan placed the back of his hand checking my temperature. I could tell it was going down. About 12pm the next day I woke up, a little sore but I woke. I was in my Italian mansion not the boarding house. I only swung me feet over the edge and placed my feet down when Katherine bolted in the room. "Please be careful," she commanded. "I am perfectly fine," I announced proudly. "Mhmm." She placed her hand on my shoulder and I flinched with a burning pain. "You still need some time to heal Damon. Please lie down." She gently laid me back but I pulled her into the empty spot next to me. I kissed her for awhile. "Who was that guy last night?" she looked away which made me sit up. "Klaus?" I asked. She nodded. "I think so." I sighed, pulling her back down with me.


End file.
